


She was Curious but Who was to Stop Her?

by probably_notcrying



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Friendship, Gen, Luffy Being Luffy, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probably_notcrying/pseuds/probably_notcrying
Summary: She did what she wished even if it was careless of her. It's not like someone will stop her. She just wanted to go on adventure, with her crew, the best crew.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 9





	She was Curious but Who was to Stop Her?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and have a clue where I'd like to go from here but I want to see if its worth continuing... I'd deeply appreciate feedback!

Monkey D. Luffy is a very curious child. She loves asking questions even if it was considered rude. But she couldn’t help it, if it was interesting why not ask. When her grandfather told her about mermaids and people as big as buildings she had to meet them. She's an adventurer and adventurers ask questions. Her grandfather easily encouraged her dream, telling her she'd be able to see the world but only as a marine. If she joined the marines she be protected and under the watchful eye of her grandfather so one day he sat her down, “If you join the marines you could travel around the world with me and save others, um… and instead of our training you’d be more of a… a nurse, imagine that Nurse Luffy, huh, how does that sound?” She eyed her grandfather, “So... I can go see the world like that?” she looked at her hands, “like an adventure?” And with a loud laugh, “as a marine I’d make sure of it!” Luffy would see the world, the mermaids, the tall giants, and the sea. The sea, where everyone was following their dreams. She smiled, she'd get to see the world,"okay."

Running off, she began to wonder about her fun adventure. She’d make some new friends and see people as big as mountains, and people with powers and cool swords. She smiled, her grandpa promised to show her the world. Unable to contain herself, she had to tell Makino and then she saw him. Curiously her eyes followed the red haired pirate with a straw hat that was drinking up a storm, and almost immediately they made eye contact. Her face reddened, she averted her gaze, and made her way to Makino, carefully hiding herself behind the woman. Makino patted her head, flashing a smile to the red-haired man. Makino really couldn’t help herself, “Luffy, would you like to introduce yourself?” moving aside Makino pushed the shy girl forward. Shanks couldn’t help but soften his expression, “And who might you be?”

The two were lost in their own world for a few hours, Luffy had learned the man was a pirate and he was easily the coolest person she has ever met. The young girl would ask questions and receive enthusiastic responses. Luffy was amazed by this man’s adventure, by his crew, his ship, and everything that he was, for he was free. He was out in the world and he was having so much fun. She wanted that, she wanted to see things, she wanted to answer all the questions that had answers, she wanted to know why some questions didn’t have questions. She stared at Shanks in admiration, “I wanna be a pirate too! And I want to be the best pirate ever and have adventures just like you! Heck I’ll be the King of the Pirates!” Dumbstruck, Shanks spit his drink, oh no… this wasn’t exactly the plan. Wiping the table he smiled, “I don’t know Luf, being a pirate is really tough and you’ll be a criminal,” with a pause he glanced at the young girl who’s expression seemed to drop, ”But… if you ever find a way... go, go on a great adventure.” Luffy turned, “I’m going to be a pirate anyways, let me join your crew!” Oh brother. This carried on for the next few days. And in the span of their visit, Luffy proved her ‘toughness’ by stabbing just below her left eye and accidently eating a devil fruit. But she couldn’t help it. She was hungry and a purple colored fruit? Must she spell it out for you, it looked interesting, but it tasted awful. And she later proved that the devil fruit did in fact take the ability to swim, needless to say Luffy was a handful. On the final day Shanks bestowed his straw hat and a promise to Luffy, he had a feeling her dream was worth losing an arm, and Luffy would be King of the Pirates.

Eventually this grand proclamation made its way to her grandfather, “Luffy, did we not make a promise?” Luffy seemed to light up after talking about the red haired man, she challenged her grandfather even more, Garp knew the curious girl would not let go of this silly dream, but a pirate?! He shamed himself for not preventing the matter yet he would change her mind. Shanks had ruined his little marine well… nurse. He left Luffy and there she sat alone. To an extent she understood that her grandfather was upset, but she was going to see the world and even be pirate king. So she imagined her future crew. She’d have the best crew. They would travel through the East Blue and anywhere they could dock, and meet people with interesting faces. She’d ask them anything, she’d follow rumors and find her way around the world. Her navigator would plot out the islands that drew Luffy’s curiosity, her sniper would NEVER miss a target, her cook would make the most delicious meals, and the musician would play the best music ever and they would be adventurers together. They'd be together searching for the One Piece, on her ship with her crew! She couldn't wait.

After turning 17, she had gone out to sea in a small boat in the hopes of gathering a crew. In a very Luffy like manner, Luffy had gotten side tracked, somehow she got to Shelltown with Koby the stowaway on Alvida’s ship. In other words, after a few hours of being a self-proclaimed pirate she was caught up in some mess, but she didn’t care. It was only the start of her fun adventure, Luffy adorning her borrowed strawhat sighed at the sky, she was confident her goal would be reached. But first she had to help Koby, he wanted to be a marine, but she needed a ship, a crew (especially a musician), and a meal. Carelessly she strolled through the marketplace and heard whispers of a bounty hunter who was being held at the marine base. She couldn’t help it. She was intrigued, so she began to ask around. Luffy was curious after all, and this new found interest , the bounty hunter, had caused her to lose sight of Koby in the crowd. It’s fine she thought, she could handle herself and Koby, well he'd be fine. Soon she felt a slight tug, “I turned away for one second-” Luffy smiled and grabbed his hand and ran towards the marine base, “I have to meet this Zoro guy, c’mon I heard that he’s well known and you won’t believe it… he’s being held here!” Koby being dragged along by this girl covered his face with his free hand, “YOU MEAN THE DEMON OF THE EAST BLUE!?” Luffy paid him no mind, she didn’t care, “He’s going to join my crew,” you could basically hear the excitement in her voice, there was no stopping her, she was too curious.

“Hey join my crew.” He couldn’t believe it, he really agreed to this. The girl, who he learned was Luffy, was now his captain. He learned that she had eaten a devil fruit that gave her the ability to stretch like rubber but in exchange sunk like a rock. Easily he believed that she was too careless out on sea, but regardless she was his captain. He glared at the navy who had been watching him drink. He thought to himself, this girl managed to set him free and help take down a captain and now had run off before they could set sail in that tiny boat. He sighed, Luffy was going to be a handful. Not even a day has passed yet and he lost his captain. After looping around several times and mindlessly walking around, he seriously considered tying her to a stump or better yet keeping her on a leash to avoid the extra hassle of looking for her. Somehow he found Luffy talking to a group of people, they just took down a marine captain. It's better to leave than stick around yet she did as she pleased didn't she. Zoro caught up to her and tugged on her collar, “wow, already leaving your crew behind?” Luffy grinned, fixing her shirt, “I would never leave you behind! C’mon let’s go, we got lots to do!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be coming back to made edits. Also I know genderbenders have a bad rep, but I really enjoy strong female characters and Luffy is my favorite MC! But I've actually been on the fence about making Luffy a girl or boy, I actually had a separate draft where I wrote Luffy as a male but it isn't complete. Anyways I need to stop rambling, in other words I've been really indecisive.
> 
> Also I did this instead of preparing for a quiz that due at midnight,, anyways I wanted to complete this because then I'd know I got something done... this makes zero sense...  
> I'll update when I'm procrastinating for another assignment lol


End file.
